Family is more than blood
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: When Kariya gets depressed, it's up to his 'nii-san' to cheer him up. Rated T for Nagumo's potty mouth


**Heya minna-san, NinGo here with another one shot, this time an Inazuma Eleven GO one. MechaTurles has suggested that I do more, as apparently they're quite good. But I'll let you lot be the judge of that.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Raimon Junior High. The football club was practicing as normal, and Tenma was doing a pretty good job as captain. He watched as Kurama ran with the ball, charging at the defenders.

"Atlantis Wall!" Amagi yelled, causing Kurama to fall on his backside.

"Ah!" he yelled, holding his head in his hand. The ball rolled away to Kageyama, who carried on with it, charging past Amagi.

"Damn it!" he muttered. Hikaru dodged past Kuramada and Kirino, and he only obstacle left to Sangoku was Kariya. Kariya ran at him, and used his signature move.

"Hunters Net!" he yelled, slashing the air in front of him. Kageyama let out a cry as he bounced of the purple netting, and the ball rolled in front of Tsurugi, who charged towards other end of the pitch. Dodging past Hamano and Hayami, he stood opposite of Shinsuke.

"Death Sword!" he yelled, and the mighty hissatu flew at the small goalkeeper. Letting out a fierce roar, Shinsuke released his Keshin.

"Goseishin Titanius!" the buff Keshin appeared behind him "Majin the Hand!" and Death Sword was caught by the keshin's palm. Endou looked at his watch, before blowing a whistle.

"Ok everyone, good practice!" he yelled, a large grin on his face "We'll call it a day!" Kariya sighed in relief.

"Finally, I'm exhausted." A snarky smirk slid onto his face "I suppose it's a good job we're stopping now, huh Kirino-senpai." He said, causing the pink haired boy to look at him warily. "After all, if Shindou-senpai sweats anymore you'll be too distracted to play!" Kirino flushed in anger.

"KARIYA!" he yelled, before being restrained by Kurama and Kageyama. Kariya snickered as he walked back to the changing rooms, leaving the enraged second year struggling in his teammate's arms. Entering the changing room, he noticed that Tenma was already changed. He blinked in surprise.

"You seem to be in a hurry Tenma." He said with his 'nice' face on. Tenma just grinned in response, and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh." He chuckled "Yeah, Aki-nee's making my favourite tonight, and I want to hurry up and get back." Kariya blinked, feeling a weight on his chest. "See you tomorrow Kariya!" Tenma shouted as he ran out the door. Kariya walked towards his locker, opening it with a downcast expression. After he finished changing, he stared at himself in his locker mirror for a while.

'Must be nice' he thought to himself. 'to have someone to return home too.' Closing his locker, he left the room just as the rest of the team entered. Kirino glared at him, before dropping it as he saw his junior defender walk past him without so much as a smirk. "Goodnight senpai." He said quietly.

As he walked along the river bank, he thought about his life at the orphanage. Although he had some people there who seemed to care for him, it couldn't replace the feeling of having a relative living with you. Sitting on the top of the steps, he stared at the river, getting lost in thought.

* * *

Hitomiko stared at the kitchen clock in worry, it was 3 hours after football practice had ended and Masaki still hadn't returned. Hearing someone enter she jumped up, before deflating as Nagumo walked in. The man raised a brow at the woman, before smirking.

"Well, if that's the reaction I get I won't bother visiting again." He turned around in the doorway ""Hey Suzuno, we're obviously not welcome here, we might as well leave." Hitomiko rolled her eyes, before smiling as Suzuno entered the kitchen.

"Don't be daft Nagumo, I love it when you lot come to visit." She suddenly frowned. "I'm just worried." Nagumo and Suzuno turned to each other, before looking back at the black-haired woman.

"About what Hitomiko-san?" Suzuno asked with a raised brow. The woman turned back to the two of them.

"Masaki still hasn't come back from practice, it ended three hours ago." The two forwards blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Masaki?" Nagumo asked, feeling some worry creep in "Maybe he's visiting a friend or something?" Hitomiko shook her head.

"He would have called by now." She said. Suzuno closed his eyes, before turning on his heel.

"Don't worry Hitomiko-san we'll look for him." Nagumo looked at Suzuno, before turning back with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll find him before you realise we're gone." Turning around, he and Suzuno left the kitchen, and headed out the door.

* * *

Kariya was still sitting in the same place he had sat in, when he was shocked out of his brooding by someone sitting next to him. "Ya know kid; you've caused Hito-san a lot of worry." Kariya stared at the man next to him in surprise.

"Nagumo-nii!" he said, shocked at the sight of the man he saw as a brother. Nagumo stared at the river in silence, and Kariya returned his gaze to its previous position. They sat in silence for a while before the red-headed man spoke.

"Ya know, I remember when I was your age." He said, causing the teen to turn back to him "I was a proud, rude little bastard- heck in many ways I still am! - but I think, that was a way for me to hide my pain." His eyes were no longer looking at the river, but a scene from his past. "I was abandoned by my father, left on the side of the road with only a small lighter to keep me warm. I was there for god knows how long, before the police found me." Kariya looked at his 'nii-san' with wide eyes.

"Nagumo-nii…" Nagumo smirked.

"Heh, when I first entered Sun Garden, I was a right little shit. I'd beat up other kids, and set things on fire. I always got scolded harshly by Hitomiko-san, but as long as someone noticed I was there, I didn't care. But while I didn't care, it just showed that someone cared enough to try and set me straight." He smirked and looked back at the river "When I met Suzuno, his quite personality really pissed me off, and he'd always give me this smug little smirk whenever he beat me at something!" Kariya smiled slightly at the mention of 'Suzuno nii-san'. "Over the years I met Atsuishi, Netsuha, An, Midorikawa, Kiyama, Reina, Saginuma and the others. While we had a rocky start, eventually we realised we were all we had left." He closed his eyes with a soft grin "We were practically family- a dysfunctional, damaged family- but a family all the same." He opened his eyes and looked at Kariya with a smile "While we weren't related, it didn't matter, the bond was there. Hell, Suzuno's practically my brother." He suddenly looked all around them before mock-glaring at Kariya." Tell him I said that and you'll be sorry!" Kariya laughed at his 'nii-sans' antics.

"Yes nii-san." He said with a smirk, before he started laughing, and after holding the glare for a few seconds Nagumo joined in. Calming down, Nagumo stood up and grinned at Kariya.

"Right, we better get back before Hitomiko-san gets angry at _me_!" Kariya paled and Nagumo laughed. "Oh yeah kid, she's gonna be pretty pissed with you." Kariya gulped, before standing up and he tried to run off, before the back of his collar was grabbed. "Hey! If I go back without you then she'll definitely get angry at me." With a loud laugh, he dragged the poor boy to his fate.

* * *

Hitomiko jumped once again as the door opened, and she sighed in relief as the two entered the kitchen, before she glared and stomped over to them. Kariya gulped as Nagumo pushed him forward to face the woman's wrath. "Masaki! Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?!" the grated out, and the boy cowered in fright. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" while she began ranting, Kariya, although terrified, couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered his nii-san's words.

"_I always got scolded harshly by Hitomiko-san, but as long as someone noticed I was there, I didn't care. But while I didn't care, it just showed that someone cared enough to try and set me straight."_

Kariya felt warmth grow in his chest as his smile increased, but unfortunately for him Hitomiko noticed it.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" she screeched, and the poor teen nearly wet himself in terror.

Nagumo tried not to laugh at the scene before him, before he noticed Suzuno walk in. The white-haired man smirked at the sight before watching it with Nagumo. "So" he said, catching Nagumo's attention. "Should I call you nii-san from now on or something?" Nagumo blushed slightly before turning his head defiantly.

"Screw you." He muttered, much to his friend's amusement.

"-YOUR DINNER'S GONE STONE COLD! FROM NOW ON I WANT ENDOU-SAN TO PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU HOME!"

"Noooooo!"


End file.
